


i wanna scream i love you from the top of my lungs

by Nicolatte



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando Gago no está enamorado de Messi. Por supuesto que no. Y tampoco está molesto de la cercanía entre Lavezzi y Lionel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna scream i love you from the top of my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Todas las críticas son bienvenidas, los comentarios en general también <3

El perfil bajo había sido desde siempre su mejor compañero. 

Fernando Gago era consciente de aquel aspecto de su personalidad; él mismo había sido creador de aquella barrera entre su vida privada y la pública, todo como consecuencia de su actual profesión como jugador de futbol. Era esa la razón por la cual sus respuestas en las entrevistas consistían en no ser justas, pero si suficientes a su criterio.

Era incoherente revelar, como muchos otros hacían, su vida privada que no debía ser de importancia más que sólo para él y, de todas maneras, los diarios se permitían hablar sobre su persona. Sin embargo sabía que era un precio que debía pagar por dedicarse a su verdadera pasión. 

Y así, como Fernando no estaba interesado en revelar su vida privada, tampoco lo estaba de interesarse en la vida de los demás de sus compañeros, salvo aquellas excepciones donde éstos se acercaban a él en un intento de recibir ayuda a sus problemas. No era una relación reciprocaba pues él no revelaba sus detalles íntimos. Ninguno. 

Ni siquiera que estaba enamorado (costaba tan solo pensarlo) de uno de sus compañeros en la selección Argentina. Venía ocurriendo desde hacía un tiempo impensable, pues la idea lo aterraba hasta que finalmente la aceptó, en una noche de ebriedad con Lavezzi donde éste admitía reiteradamente que es gay. Quizás no estaba -tan- mal, quizás podía aceptarlo y convivir con ello hasta que el deseo se alejara de su mente.  
No obstante, tras el partido con Holanda donde resultaron ganadores, las cosas se complicaron un tanto.

Todo comenzó antes de salir a festejar. Lavezzi se acercaba de tanto en tanto a Lionel para ayudarlo a elegir la ropa, terrible excusa para en realidad estar a su lado y molestarlo. No, acosarlo. Fernando frunció el ceño cuando vio a Ezequiel posando su mano en la cintura de Lio y éste no hizo nada para apartarlo más que avergonzarse un poco y esquivar la mirada, encontrándose con Fernando observándolo. Inmediatamente se alejó de Ezequiel, todavía con sus ojos clavados en Gago y éste notó el vano intento de Messi por decir algo. Era como si intentara darle una explicación desde lo lejos.

Fernando se dio la vuelta y se encerró en el baño. Hacía meses que no se duchaba durante tanto tiempo.

La segunda vez que ocurrió fue cuando se encontraban tomando unas cervezas.

“Ey, Lio” Ezequiel Lavezzi lo llamó y cuando el nombrado volteó, se encontró con el rostro de su compañero a escasos centímetros de su rostro. No retrocedió hasta una fracción de segundo después, al notar el ceño fruncido de Fernando sobre él. El chico, por supuesto, fijó la mirada en su comida inmediatamente, como si aquello fuese lo más interesante y digno de atención.

Por supuesto que Gago bufó molesto (consigo mismo, con Messi, con Lavezzi, con la cerveza porque extrañaba la Argentina). La puta madre.

La tercera y última vez fue cerrando la noche.

El nivel de alcohol de todos no era excesivo pero si suficiente para sentirse relajados. Ezequiel aprovechó su falta de consciencia para acercarse a Messi cuando estaban a punto de irse y Fernando los capturó justo en aquel instante que estaban (no, Ezequiel estaba) a punto de besarse. Sin –querer- pensarlo dos veces, se interpuso entre ambos y negó con la cabeza.

“No seas boludo, Ezequiel, andá a dormir.”

“¿Eh?” Frunció el ceño y luego miró a Lio que se veía exasperado y pasaba una mano por su cabello. “Si a Lio le encanto.” 

“No” Dijo éste frunciendo el ceño. “Eze, a vos te gusta el otro” dijo casi con desesperación y como contando hasta diez antes de agregar: “Dejá de usarme para darle celos, no está funcionando.”

Fernando no entendía absolutamente nada y Lionel lo notó.

“Después te explico” Dijo bajo mirándolo unos segundos antes de retomar su vista a Ezequiel quien negaba con la cabeza, cayendo en la realidad que lo rodeaba. “Andá y decíselo.” Gago notó que con disimulo, Lionel había mirado fugazmente a Mascherano.

“No, mejor me voy a dormir” Murmuró sonriendo de esa manera que sabían que estaba triste, que probablemente se recostaría al lado de Masche al llegar al hotel y le hablaría hasta el amanecer, de muchas cosas pero nunca de lo importante. Negó con la cabeza interrumpiendo las posibles palabras de sus amigos. “Ya fue, los espero y no hagan mucho quilombo.” Saludó con la mano al darse la vuelta y corrió para alcanzar a los demás.

Fernando y Lionel se quedaron los solos y, una vez que todos desaparecieron del camino, se largaron a reír por lo ridículo que eran sus compañeros. Por lo increíble de la situación. Lavezzi a veces era una mina más.

“Igual gracias” Finalmente Lionel quebró el silencio. “Me está molestando desde hace días, no sabía cómo hacerle entender que no.”

“¿Diciéndole que no?”

“Sabiendo el porqué me daba un poco de culpa.” Casi murmuró pasándose la mano por la nuca.

“Es un boludo, dejalo.” 

“Pará, ¿o sea que te dejarías besar por cualquier boludo que trama algo?” Fernando agregó y Lionel lo observó durante unos instantes, su rostro indescifrable.

Si bien no hacía frío como en Argentina, estaba fresco y quizás esa fue la razón por la cual –casi inconscientemente- sus cuerpos ahora estaban más cerca; Gago intentó pensar que no había sido gracias a su causa, que él no había decidido avanzar dos pasos pero, en efecto, lo había hecho y ahora enfrentaba la mirada recelosa de Lionel.

“Depende.”

Sin decir más nada, Fernando lo tomó de la nuca y aprisionó los labios ajenos contra los suyos. Fue una caricia casi efímera, donde la duración abarcó la presión de ambas bocas en sentido opuesto y sus labios ejercían un movimiento débil, indeciso antes de interrumpirse finalmente.

Si bien habían cerrado los ojos, ahora se miraban atentamente. Lionel respiraba con un poco de dificultad, y Fernando no hizo más que sonreír de lado.

Lionel también sonrió, más avergonzado e intimidado, pero sin impedirse a repetir el beso, mucho más avivado, queriendo sentir al otro un poco más. Y Fernando notó que tan suave eran los labios de Lionel y hundió sus dedos en su cabello mientras lo hacía y suspiró contra su boca deliberadamente con tranquilidad, deshaciéndose del peso ganado durante el tiempo vivido. Necesitaba tenerlo más cerca.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Fernando no comprendió porque estaba sonriendo, pero logró aceptar de mala gana que no sería pasajero.


End file.
